codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Actors
This is a List of Actors who worked on Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution in various dubs. Actors who have separate articles category = Actors allowcachedresults = true notcategory = Disambiguation pages format = ,* %PAGE%\n,, namespace = Other Actors * Julie Basecqz: French: Tamiya Diop * Juan Antonio Soler: European Spanish: Jeremie Belpois * Jesús Alberto Pinillos: European Spanish: Odd Della Robbia * Adelaida López: European Spanish: Yumi Ishiyama * Adolfo Moreno: European Spanish: Ulrich Stern * Pablo Sevilla: European Spanish: William Dunbar * Cristina Yuste: European Spanish: Elisabeth Delmas * Cholo Moratalla: European Spanish: Jim Morales * Fernando Hernandez: European Spanish: Jean Pierre Delmas * Iván Jara: European Spanish: Herb Pichon * Beatriz Berciano: European Spanish: Amelia "Milly" Solovieff * Mar Bordallo: European Spanish: Tamiya Diop * Claudio Velásquez: Latin American Spanish, seasons 1 and 2: Jeremie Belpois * Alan Prieto: Latin American Spanish, seasons 3 and 4: Jeremie Belpois * Gabriel Ortiz: Latin American Spanish: Odd Della Robbia * Liliana Barba: Latin American Spanish: Yumi Ishiyama * Noé Velázquez: Latin American Spanish: Ulrich Stern * Alexei Mayén: Latin American Spanish: William Dunbar * Gaby Ugarte: Latin American Spanish, seasons 1 and 2: Elisabeth Delmas * Adriana Núñez: Latin American Spanish, seasons 3 and 4: Elisabeth Delmas * Luis Alfonso Padilla: Latin American Spanish, seasons 1 and 2: Jim Morales * Alejandro Mayén: Latin American Spanish, Episode 43: Jim Morales * Jorge Ornelas: Latin American Spanish, seasons 3 and 4: Jim Morales * Alejandro Mayén: Latin American Spanish: Jean Pierre Delmas * César Garduza: Latin American Spanish: Nicholas Poliakoff * Gerardo García: Latin American Spanish: Herb Pichon * Nallely Solís: Latin American Spanish: Amelia "Milly" Solovieff * Víctor Delgado: Latin American Spanish: Waldo Schaeffer * Adriana Pissardini: Brazilian Portuguese: Aelita Schaeffer * Thiago Longo: Brazilian Portuguese: Jeremie Belpois * Ulisses Bezerra: Brazilian Portuguese: Odd Della Robbia * Yuri Chesman: Brazilian Portuguese: Ulrich Stern * Fátima Noya: Brazilian Portuguese: Yumi Ishiyama * Thaigo Keplmair: Brazilian Portuguese: William Dunbar * Tatá Guarnieri: Brazilian Portuguese: Jim Morales * Carla Garcia: European Portuguese: Aelita Schaeffer * Maria Camões: European Portuguese: Jeremie Belpois * Mário Bomba: European Portuguese: Odd Della Robbia * Tiago Retré: European Portuguese: Ulrich Stern * Paula Pais: European Portuguese: Yumi Ishiyama * Laura Facchin: Italian: Jeremie Belpois (Season 1) * Irene Scalzo: Italian: Jeremie Belpois (Season 2-4) * Alessandra Karpoff: Italian: Aelita Schaeffer * Anna Lana: Italian: Yumi Ishiyama * Serena Menegon: Italian: Odd Della Robbia (Season 1) * Monica Bonetto: Italian: Odd Della Robbia (Season 2-4) * Laura Righi: Italian: Ulrich Stern * Maurizio Merluzzo: Italian: William Dunbar * Sonia Mazza: Italian: Elisabeth Delmas (Season 1) * Emanuela Pacotto: Italian: Elisabeth Delmas (Season 2-4) * Stefano Albertini: Italian: Jim Morales * Viivi Tamminen: Finish: Yumi Ishiyama (Seasons 1-4) * Saara Lehtonen: Finish: Yumi Ishiyama (Evolution Dub) * Tiiamari Mikkola: Finish: Elisabeth Delmas * Bruno Lähteenmäki: Finish: Herb Pichon (Seasons 1-2) * Lauri Grönroos: Finish: Jeremie Belpois * Tommi Haapaniemi: Finish: Jim Morales * Elise Langenoja: Finish: Amelia "Milly" Solovieff (Seasons 1-2) * Katja Aakkula: Finish: Samantha Knight (There is some debate on this matter) * Rinna Paatso: Finish: Suzanne Hertz (Seasons 1-2) * Annituuli Kasurinen: Finish: Tamiya Diop (Seasons 1-2) * Oskari Tamminen: Finish: Ulrich Stern * Peter Pihlström: Finish: William Dunbar * Marlies Somers: Dutch: Yumi Ishiyama * Jannemien Cnossen: Dutch: Aelita Schaeffer * Ajolt Elsakkers: Dutch: Jeremie Belpois * Mitchell van den Dungen Bille: Dutch: Odd Della Robbia * Pepĳn Koolen: Dutch: Ulrich Stern * Montse Davila: Galician: Yumi Ishiyama * Óscar Fernández: Galician: Jeremie Belpois * Ana Ouro: Galician: Aelita Schaeffer * Chema Gagino: Galician: Odd Della Robbia * Antón Ja: Galician: Ulrich Stern * Xerardo Couto: Galician: William Dunbar * Teresa Santamaría: Galician: Elisabeth Delmas * Matías Brea: Galician: Jim Morales * Ahmet Taşar: Turkish: Ulrich Stern (Seasons 1-2) * Harun Can: Turkish: Nicholas Poliakoff (Season 4) * Aysun Topar: Turkish: Aelita Schaeffer (Season 4) * Yasemin Yeşil: Turkish Odd Della Robbia (Seasons 1-2) Category:Actors Category:Live Action Actors Category:English voice actors Category:French voice actors Category:Spanish voice actors Category:Japanese Voice Actors Category:Real People Category:Lists Category:Disputed Roles Category:Galician Voice Actors Category:Dutch Voice Actors Category:Finish Voice Actors Category:Italian Voice Actors Category:Portuguese Voice Actors Category:Finnish Voice Actors